poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Poptropica Wiki:Policy
All users are expected to adhere to the policies of Poptropica Wiki while editing on the Poptropica Wiki. If you disagree with any policy, feel free to discuss changes on the talk page. Policies have wide acceptance among editors and describe standards that all users should normally follow. All policy pages can be found at Category:Policies. Guidelines are sets of best practices that are supported by consensus. Editors should attempt to follow guidelines, though they are best treated with common sense, and occasional exceptions may apply. Community policies *'AutoWikiBrowser' – AWB edits should be done on a separate account under a bot flag. *'Bots' – Bots (automated scripts for editing the wiki) must be approved by the community and follow certain guidelines. *'CheckUser' - CheckUser is a tool given to trusted editors that allows them to detect the Internet Protocol address of users. *'Consensus' – Consensus is about how editors work with others. Consensus is the wiki's fundamental model for decision-making. *'Copyrights' – Except where otherwise specified, the text on the Poptropica Wiki is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 *'Criteria for speedy deletion' – The speedy deletion policy dictates what should and shouldn't be quickly deleted from this wiki. *'Deletion policy' – Adhere to the deletion policy. Most deletions fall under the Criteria for speedy deletion *'Ownership' – Users do not own the pages and files they edit. *'Protection policy' – Pages should remain fully editable unless there is considerable cause to warrant protection. *'Poptropica Wiki is not...' – If an edit doesn't look encyclopaedic, or is harmful to the community, it may not belong at the Poptropica Wiki. *'Use common sense' – Common sense takes precedence over any policy. Be reasonable. Content policies *'Images and media policy' – The images and media policy describes preferred image source, content, and usage in articles and other pages. It applies to all images equally, regardless of uploader, format, and subject. Please do not upload any inaproppriate photo's or any kind of links, in which this is a kid-friendly wiki. Anyone caught doing so will be blocked. *'Neutral point of view' – All Poptropica Wiki articles should be written from a neutral point of view. Canon facts only please. *'Personal Templates' – Customised templates created by users, with the exception of userboxes, should be in the userspace. *'Redirecting' – A redirect is a page created specifically to take a searcher straight to another article, even without the accurate name. They can be used in a variety of situations to help the users of this wiki. User policies *'Assume good faith' – Unless there is convincing evidence to otherwise, always consider any editor’s actions were to improve the wiki. *'Chat' – Follow Poptropica Wiki policies and Poptropica Wiki rules when talking in the . *'Don't delete discussions' – Don't delete previous discussions including user talk pages. Unless it's offensive, then please contact an admin about it. *'Don't edit userpages' – Under normal circumstances, don't edit someone else's userpage. *'Don't feed the trolls' – Do not provoke trolls under any circumstances. It may encourage them and worsen the situation. *'User block policy' – Blocking is how administrators prevent a user account or IP address from editing the Poptropica Wiki. Blocked users and IP addresses can read all the articles, but cannot edit any pages other than their own talk page. Blocked users are also prevented from moving pages or uploading files. *'User treatment policy' – Be nice and don't try to cause unnecessary strife. *'Be A Good Helper'- Help out the wiki by editing! Remember, make sure that it is canon and always try your best when you edit. Guidelines *'Style guide' – This style guide has the simple purpose of making the Poptropica Wiki easy to read by establishing a certain format. One way is often as good as another, but if everyone does things the same way, the articles will be easier to read and use, along with being easier to write and edit. Reading the style guide is important to ensure that each user's edits will be consistent with those of other users. Category:Policies